Kit vs Kat II:The next generation
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: it's the sequel you've been waiting for y'all!Kit and Kat are finally together and they couldn't be happier.but when an unexpected responsibilty is thrust upon them,it'll nearly push them apart.will they make it through?or will they seperate?
1. The vet

**Hello all, guess what?! I HAVE MY COMPUTER ONLINE AGAIN, WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm _SO_ glad, now i can update my fics sooner!!!!! anywho, enjoy chapter 1 of Kit vs. Kat II!!!**

**

* * *

**_**LAST TIME...**_

_**TWO MONTHS LATER...**_

Burt was in the kitchen watching Kat and Kit while they ate. "hmm..." he mumbled, looking at Kit. something didn't seem right about her. "Coop!" he yelled.

"whatever it is, i didn't do it!" Coop yelled.

"it's nothing like that, just get down here!" Burt said, rolling his eyes. Coop ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"what is it dad?"

"son, how much food have you been giving Kit?" Burt asked. Coop forwned.

"same amount as aways dad. why?" Burt pointed at the pink cat. there was no doubt that she was gaining weight. Coop gasped.

"wow Kit, you've got to lay off the cat treats". Kit gave him an insulted look before she went back to eating.

"well if you're not overfeeding her, then we'll just have to take her to the vet and see what the problem is. if there even is one" Burt said. "she could just be getting a little lazy". Kit gave him an insulted look. right before she threw up all over the floor.

"i'm telling you, i'm fine" Kit said to Kat a few minutes later. the two cats were sitting on the patio watching Burt, Coop, Cassie, Dennis, and Millie play ball in the backyard.

"then why did you blow cat chunks just now?" Kat asked. Kit sighed and shrugged.

"i don't know" she said defensively, snuggling against Kat. it had only been two months since Kat and Kit confessed their feelings for eachother, and the two couldn't have been happier. Kat hadn't tried to harm Coop in weeks, and Kit was, although a little moody at times, happier then she'd ever been. and Kat now knew that this was where he belonged; here, on earth... with Kit.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

Kit struggled as Coop and Burt tried to put her in the cat carrier. "c'mon Kit, it's ok" Coop was saying. Kit growled. She loved Coop, and she didn't want to hurt him, but she'd put a claw in him if necessary. Kat was sitting on the couch, not wanting to get involved. He loved Kit more then anything, but he knew that she wasn't the kind of cat to mess with. Coop finally managed to shove Kit into the cage, and she growled and swiped at the door. She looked at Kat. A small smile crossed her face.

_"it's funny"_ she thought. _"it seems like just yesterday I told Kaz that Kat was the last guy I'd ever fall in love with"_. She sighed. _"and now look at us"_. She giggled. And suddenly she felt giggly. She didn't know why, and then a few seconds later a pang of sadness washed over her and she started crying. "what is wrong with me?!" she said. And then, just like that, she was laughing hysterically.

AT THE VET…

"ok, who's next?" Kit growled as Coop carried her cage into one of the backrooms. "so what seems to be wrong with Kit?" the vet, Dr. Smith, asked.

"she's gained weight, a lot of weight" Coop said. Kit sighed. "I have not!" she said, but all Coop heard was "MEOW!" he looked at her and slowly took her from the cage. Dr. Smith looked at Kit and screamed.

"oh my!" he cried.

Coop laughed.

"don't worry, she's nothing like Kat". Kit growled and hissed. "mostly". After a quick once over, and an internal examination, Dr. Smith came to a conclusion.

"well, there's nothing wrong with Kit". Coop frowned.

"really? Then why is she fat?"

Smith hesitated. "well…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!! i know it's short, but i wanted to leave you guys hanging till the next chapter. but most of you probably know what's wrong with Kit anyway, but i wanted to write it like this anyway. so hope you enjoyed that, and don't forget to review!!! and now that I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK, chapter 2 should be coming up inthe next few days!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. Mood swings

**hey y'all, here's chapter 2!! hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to review. please?**

* * *

Kat waited anxiously for the car to pull into the driveway. He was worried about Kit.

_"what if something's wrong with her?"_ he thought. _"or what if…?"_ he shook his head. No, she _couldn't_ be. After all, they'd only gotten a _little_ wild and crazy last week. There hadn't been that much catnip. _"but I know it doesn't take much to get Kit crazy"_ he thought. Kat sighed and laid on the windowsill, watching the driveway. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the motor of a car. The motor stopped, and Kat could hear voices approaching. He jumped to the floor and ran into the entryway. Burt and Coop came into the house and set the carrier on the floor. Coop opened the door and Kit dashed out into the room. She looked around, and Kat ran to her. "Kit, are you ok? Are you sick?" Kit looked at him and shook her head.

"no, i… I'm fine Kat". Then she turned and ran upstairs. Kat followed and found her in Coop's room on the bed. She was crying. Kat jumped onto the bed next to her.

"Kit? If you're fine, why are you upset?"

Kit hesitated. "because…"

"because why?"

Kit looked into Kat's eyes. "because i… I'm pregnant".

Kat's jaw dropped. "uh… _what_?"

Kit looked at him. "I'm pregnant" she repeated.

Kat felt his heart beat faster. "_wow_, I mean… _wow_". The two just sat there in silence, not moving, not speaking. Finally Kit jumped off the bed and went downstairs. Kat didn't follow. He was in utter shock.

"what are we going to do with… _kittens_?!" he said aloud, not sure weather to be happy or upset. He slowly went downstairs and saw Kit on the couch. She had her chin on her front paws, and she was still crying a little. Kat jumped up on the couch and sat beside her. "Kit?" she looked at him.

"what?"

"it'll be ok. We'll get through this, ok? Everything will be fine". Kit sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right Kat. I hope you're right".

_A FEW HOURS LATER…_

"Kit? Kit?" Kat was looking for his girlfriend, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"aww, poor Kit". Kat froze. That was Coop's voice! He found Coop in the kitchen with Kit. Kit was on the floor drinking from a bowl of milk, and Coop was kneeling beside her. "poor Kit, I'm sorry. I'm sure you didn't _mean_ for Kat to get you pregnant. I know you have better taste then that". Kat growled, embarrassed. He was about to claw Coop's face off when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" he yelled, running out of the kitchen. Kit glared at Kat.

"you were going to attack Coop, weren't you?!" she demanded angrily. Kat nodded.

"yes, I was". Suddenly, just as quickly as she'd become angry, Kit started crying, sobbing hysterically.

"why do you hate him?! _why_ Kat, _why_?!" and then a butterfly flew into the kitchen through the open window. Kit saw it, and immediately smiled, all traces of tears gone. "oh look, a butterfly!"

Kat groaned, smacking his paw to his forehead. "oh brother" he mumbled. It was going to be a _long_ nine months.

* * *

**lol, sounds like a couple of certain cats had a little too much catnip, eh? lol, and Kit's having mood swings! anywho, hope you liked it, and _please_ review. and, on a more serious note, let us all remember the brave men and women who risked their lives to save ohters on 9/11. what a sad, tragic day for America. God bless America.**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	3. Telling Skye

**hello everyone, i'm back!!! sorry it took this long to update, but i've had writers block, which isn't fun, not to mention frusrating. but anyway, here's chapter 3!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do _not_ own Kid vs. Kat. i only own Kit, Cassie, and Skye.**

* * *

Kit was getting fatter everyday, and her appetite was growing. "I'm worried about you" Skye said one morning.

Kit smiled nervously. It'd been a week since she found out she was pregnant, and she hadn't told Skye yet. _"he's totally going to freak out"_ she thought. Her brother was sitting beside her while she gorged on fishy frisky bits.

"Kit, are you sure you're ok?" Skye asked suspiciously.

Kit nodded, jumping onto the counter and getting a big spoon out of a drawer. "yes Skye, I'm fine. nothing to worry about". She jumped back onto the floor and started spooning the frisky bits into her mouth as though she couldn't eat fast enough to satisfy herself.

"but you seem to be… uh, letting yourself go" Skye mumbled.

Kit glared at him. "what's that supposed to mean?!"

Skye frowned. "nothing, it's just…"

"_what_, are you saying I'm pregnant, cause I sure didn't!" Kit gasped and smacked her paw over her mouth.

Skye stared at his sister for a few seconds before he started laughing. "oh come on Kit, I know you better then that. You'd never get pregnant, you're not that kind of girl. Besides, who'd be the father anyway? Kat?"

Kit laughed nervously. "uh, yeah, about that…" but Kat came into the kitchen just then, and Kit kept quiet. _"I'll tell him later"_ she thought.

Kat sat beside her, smiling. "hello Kit. How're you feeling today?"

Kit shrugged. "fine. just fine". When Kit left the kitchen, Kat and Skye were alone in awkward silence.

"Kat?"

"yes?"

Skye turned to look at the younger cat. "is Kit… pregnant?"

Kat gasped, feeling his heart beat faster. "uh, well…" he hesitated.

"yes"

the two cats turned to see Kit standing in the doorway, an ashamed look on her face.

"yes, I'm pregnant Skye".

Skye's jaw dropped. "what?! Kit, how could you do this to yourself?!"

Kit sighed. "see, this is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd just freak out and tell me I ruined everything!"

Skye sighed, shaking his head. But then he looked angry and turned to Kat. "so that means you… you got my sister pregnant!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Kat gulped and started running, Skye right behind him.

Kit groaned and smacked her paw to her forehead. "oh brother" she mumbled, hurrying after them. Kat and Skye were in the backyard, clawing and biting eachother.

"hey, quit it you guys!" Kit yelled, jumping between them and pulling them apart.

"Kit, what are you doing, jumping in the middle of a fight like that!?" Kat yelled. He pushed his paw against her stomach. "are you ok?!"

Kit rolled her eyes and pushed his paw off her. "_yes_, I'm fine. But I don't want you two fighting anymore, ok?"

Kat and Skye glared at eachother. "fine, but if you touch my sister again, I'll…!"

"Skye, it's ok" Kit said, putting her paw on her brother's shoulder. "everything's going to be fine". He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"just be careful, ok sis? You're carrying my nieces and nephews now". Kit giggled and nodded, going back into the house.

"man, what a day" Kit mumbled, flopping down on the couch. just before she puked.

* * *

**well, how was it? boy, Skye's really upset with Kit and Kat! hope you guys liked it, and i'll try to get chapter 4 up soon. PLEASE review!!!**

-FreddysNightmare1984


	4. Karina arrives

**hi guys, i am _SO, SO, SO_ sorry for not updating sooner!!!! i've been so busy with my secret saturdays story, plus i've had major writer's block in reguard to this story, but it _will_ continue!!!! again, i am _SO_ sorry for not updating sooner, but here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Karina looked at her computer screen. Earth was only a few hundred miles away. "I should be there in a few more hours" she said, smirking. "Kat will regret what he did. And Kit will regret…" she thought a minute. "well, she'll regret something!" Karina had never been so upset in her life. She gave the best year of her life to Kat, and he was throwing it all away for someone else. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got. "they'll pay" she told herself. "they'll pay!"

MEANWHILE, ON EARTH…

Kit sat on the couch, sleeping. She was having a great dream;

_Kit's dream… _

_Kit, Kat, and Skye were in the Burtonburger's backyard, surrounded by kittens. There were four of them; a green one, an aqua one, a yellow one, and a grey and purple one. Kit, Kat, and Skye were sitting on the patio, watching the kittens play with eachother. Suddenly the sky turned black, and there was thunder and lightning all around. The kittens ran and hid behind Kit. _

_"mommy, what's happening?!" the little yellow one asked. Kit was about to say something when suddenly, a dark figure appeared, heading right for the kittens…_

Kit woke up screaming, her body covered in sweat. Kat and Skye ran over to her, jumping onto the couch beside her.

"Kit, what's wrong?!" Skye asked. Kit didn't say anything. She threw herself at Kat, her whole body trembling.

"she's really upset" Kat said, putting his arm around Kit.

Skye rolled his eyes, "yes, I can see that Kat".

Kit looked at her brother. "oh Skye, it was horrible!"

"was it a bad dream?" Kat asked. Kit nodded, quickly explaining what happened.

"It was so real" Kit said, shaking her head. "I just can't figure out who it was that attacked our kittens. I woke up before I could see".

"well, it's all over now" Kat said, snuggling close to Kit.

"well, I'm going back outside" Skye said. He'd been hunting mice when he'd heard Kit screaming. He saw a nice, big rat by the side of the shed. He snuck behind some bushes, crouching low. He snuck closer… closer…

suddenly, Skye saw something falling to earth. It looked like a catpod, the main mode of transportation on his homeplanet. His eyes widened when the pod landed in the Burtonburger's backyard.

The door opened, and a beautiful cat stepped out. She was lilac colored like Kat, and she was very elegant. Skye couldn't stop starring at her. He stepped out from behind the shed and walked over to her. She jumped when she saw him.

"who are you?!" she asked, instantly on the defensive.

Skye laughed. "whoa, easy there! It's ok, I'm not going to do anything. I only wanted to ask who you are".

The cat glared at him, still cautious. "Karina. And I'm here looking for my boy…" she stopped and hesitated, not sure whether to continue or not. "my ex-boyfriend".

Skye frowned. "oh no" he thought. "uh, your ex-boyfriend wouldn't happen to be Kat, would he?"

Karina's eyes widened, and she nodded. "yes, that's him! He's here, isn't he?! With her!!"

before Skye could say anything, Karina was already running toward the house.

Skye frowned. "oh boy" he mumbled. "this is going to be bad".

MEANWHILE, IN THE HOUSE...

ding dong!

"i'll get it dad!" Coop yelled, running to the door and opening it. Cassie was standing there, holding Kaz.

"hi Coop" Cassie said, frowning.

Coop blushed. "uh, hey Cassie. come on in". she nodded and went into the living room, Coop right behind her.

"Coop, i came here to tell you something" Cassie mumbled, frowning.

"what is it Cassie?" Coop asked, getting a bad feeling.

"well, i wasn't going to say anything this soon, but i guess i have to now..." she hesitated, taking a deep breath.

"i'm moving".

* * *

**wow, i love where this is going!! lol, there's going to be a big rivalry between Kit and Karina, but i think that's been pretty obvious. anyway, chpater 5 will be up soon, and _please_ review!!!! and, once again, _SO_ sorry for not updating sooner, but chapter 5 will be up before you know it!!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	5. Confrontation

**omg, i did _NOT_ intend to leave y'all hanging for so long! it's been, like, _forever_!! i am _so_ sorry, i'm going to really try to update this story more often. please just don't form an angry mob and come after me with torches and pitchforks, ok? but anyway, here's chapter five, _FINALLY_!!! enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Kid vs Kat, or any of it's characters. i only own Kit, Kaz, Skye, and Cassie. i don't own Karina, but i own the name(sort of)**

* * *

"hey, wait a minute!" Skye yelled as he ran after Karina. She ran into the living room, where Kit was laying on the couch taking a nap.

"there she is!" Karina whispered, looking down at her freshly sharpened claws.

"what are you going to do?" Skye asked.

"I'm going to give Kit what's coming to her!" Karina whispered, sneaking over to the coffee table and slithering underneath it.

"you can't do that!" Skye said, following her.

Karina glared at him. "of course I can. and I _am_!"

Skye shook his head. "no, Kit never did anything to you". He was confused as to why Karina wanted to hurt his sister.

"she took Kat away from me! everything was fine until he met _her_".

Skye frowned. Karina had a really angry look in her eyes, and she crouched down, ready to strike.

_"I can't let her do this!"_ Skye thought, trying to figure out a way to stop Karina. But as he was sitting there thinking, Karina attacked. "wait, _no_!" Skye yelled. Kit woke up, having heard Skye yelling. She had just enough time to jump out of the way of Karina's attack.

"what the heck is going on?!" Kit yelled, feeling confused.

Karina glared at the pink cat, hatred in her eyes. "remember me?"

Kit gasped. "yeah, you're Kat's crazy ex-grirlfriend!"

"I'm _not crazy_!" Karina snapped. "you took Kat away from me, and you will pay dearly!"

Kit rolled her eyes. "yeah right, you can't hurt me!"

"I can try!"

Kat came into the room just then, stretching. He'd come inside after a nice, long nap on the patio table. And now he was wondering why Kit and Karina were glaring at eachother, preparing to strike. "Karina, what are you doing here?!" Kat yelled. Kit and Karina turned as he ran over to them.

"hello my dear" Karina said, smirking.

Kat glared at her. "Karina, how did you get here? You need to leave, _now_!"

Karina frowned. "aren't you happy to see me Kat?" she asked, pretending to be hurt.

"_no_, I'm _not_ happy to see you! now I'm asking again, what are you doing here?!"

Karina grinned. "oh, I just stopped by to see you… and to terminate Kit!" Kat growled and stepped between Karina and Kit.

"no one's terminating anybody! You need to leave Karina, before I _make_ you"

Karina shook her head. "you've made a big mistake Kat, and you're going to regret it!" she jumped at Kit, but Skye rammed into her, knocking them both into the wall.

"come on Kit, let's get out of here!" Kat said.

Kit shook her head. "no, I'm not leaving Skye to fight her alone!"

"Kit, you can't help him, you're _pregnant_! You shouldn't be fighting her now!"

Kit glared at her boyfriend, her long tail twitching agitatedly. "I can _so_ fight! I'll show you!"

"Kit, no!" Kat said, but Kit didn't listen, and jumped in amidst the fight.

"hey, what's going on in here!?"

the cats froze as Coop and Cassie ran into the room.

"a cat fight?! geeze, it's bad enough with just Kat picking fights all the time!" that's when Coop saw Karina and Skye. "more cats! Oh, _come on_!"

"where are they coming from?" Cassie asked, kneeling down in front of Karina. The purple cat growled and ran under the coffee table, hissing. "maybe they got in through the back door. It opens pretty easy".

Coop frowned. "Kat must be summoning cats from his home planet to get ready for an invasion!"

Cassie looked at Coop as though he were crazy. "what? What are you talking about?"

Coop blushed. "uh, well… you wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"try me"

...

"Kit, are you ok?!" Kat asked, running over to her.

she nodded. "yeah, I'm fine. _See_, I told you I can still fight!"

"that doesn't mean you should!" Skye said, glaring at Karina. "I'll take care of her guys, you two just… go do something else, allright?"

Kat nodded. "yeah, ok. Come on Kit" Kit and Karina glared at eachother, and Kit hesitantly followed Kat outside.

"this isn't over!" Karina snarled. "I'll be back! You can count on it!"

Skye rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah, just get out of here, will ya?" Karina hissed at him and ran out the back door. She slinked down the sidewalk, seething with fury. She turned the corner and ran into someone.

"hey, watch where you're… Karina?!"

Karina gasped. "Kaz, hi! What are you doing here?"

"I've been living here for a while now" and he proceeded to tell Karina everything that had happened between him, Kat, Kit, and Skye.

"what a coincidence, I've had big problems with them too" Karina said, smiling. "Kaz, you and I should totally team up. Together, there's no telling what we can do to them!"

...

"so you're telling me that Kat, Kit, and Kaz are really aliens from another planet inhabited entirely by cats?"

Coop laughed nervously. "uh… yeah"

Cassie frowned.

"you don't believe me, do you?"

Cassie shook her head. "no, it's not that. It's just, well… I _want_ to believe you, but that seems kind of impossible".

"it's true though, I swear! I wouldn't lie Cassie, especially not to you".

Cassie blushed. "well, i…"

"hi Coop!"

Cassie groaned. "oh no"

Phoebe ran into the Burtonberger's backyard, carrying Honeyfluff. "hi Coop!" she said again, frowning suddenly. "oh, hi Cassie"

"whatever"

Phoebe turned to Coop, smiling again. "so Coop, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"I don't know, i'm probably going to hang out with Dennis and Cassie"

Phoebe giggled, walking over to stand beside him. "oh, well I was wondering if you could watch Honeyfluff for a hew hours. My mom's taking me to a ballet recital a few hours form here"

Coop shook his head. "no way Phoebe, there are enough cats around here"

Cassie smirked. "besides, we don't want our cats to hurt Honeyfluff"

"what do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"well Honeyfluff is so fat, they'd probably mistake her for a big ball of yarn!"

Phoebe gasped. "_well_!"

Coop snickered. "good one Cas"

Phoebe glared at Cassie. "oh Coop, _please_?! I don't know where else to take Honeyfluff!"

Coop sighed and nodded. "ok, _fine_. But of there's a problem, we're taking her straight to your house"

Phoebe nodded. "oh yes, sure! Oh Coopie, thank you!" she leaned over and kissed him, shoving Honeyfluff into his arms. Then she glared at Cassie and walked away.

"good luck at your recital Phoebe! I hope you don't scare the other dancers too much!" Cassie said, laughing as Phoebe was leaving. "oh man, I love picking on her. and I can't believe she kissed you. she's practically obsessed with you Coop!"

"yeah, and it really creeps me out. I wish she'd just leave me alone".

Cassie nodded. "don't worry Coop. once you find the right girl, you should ask her out and make her your girlfriend. then Phoebe would _have_ to stop bugging you"

Coop sighed. "I've already found the right girl" he mumbled.

"what was that?"

"nothing" suddenly, Coop remembered something. "hey Cassie, you never told me why you're moving"

"oh yeah, I forgot" she sighed. "well, my dad works for a big company, and he got a new position in another town. a high, well paying position"

"where are you moving?"

"I forget the name of the town, but it's about 4 hours from here"

"oh. Uh, _when_ are you moving?"

Cassie sighed again. "in about three weeks"

Coop nodded. _"ok, so I have three weeks left"_ he thought. He and Cassie looked at Honeyfluff, who had fallen asleep in Coop's lap.

"well what are we going to do with her?" Cassie asked. Coop shrugged. He slowly stood up, struggling to hold Honeyfluff.

"man, this cat needs to lose a few pounds"

"a _few_?! I'd say at least 10!" Cassie said, snickering. "well, I guess I'd better head home Coop. I promised dad that I'd help him pack some stuff up. see you tomorrow"

Coop nodded. "yeah, bye Cassie" he went into the house and set Honeyfluff on the couch. "ok Honeyfluff, this is only going to be for a few hours" Honeyfluff yawned and stretched before curling up in a ball, ready to take another nap. Coop smiled. "well that was easy. Hopefully she'll just sleep the whole time she's here" he turned and went into the kitchen to get some Fishy Frisky bits for Kit.

"she needs to be fed twice as much now Coop" Burt had told his son when they first found out Kit was pregnant. "she's eating for more then one cat now" Coop went upstairs and saw Kat and Kit on his bed, asleep. He set the bowl of cat food on the floor and left. As much as he hated Kat, he was the father of Kit's kittens.

"so I guess I'll lay off" he grinned. "for now anyway"

* * *

**well i _finally_ got the next chapter posted, YAY!!!!!!! and i am _SO SO SO_ sorry for not updating in, like, 5 months. there's really no excuse, and i'm _really _sorry. but hopefully i'll have the next chapter up soon. oh, and in either chapter 6 or 7, THE KITTENS WILL BE BORN!!! yay!! but anywho, i hope you guys enjoyed this. _please_ review, and remember, no angry mobs!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	6. Karina's plot

**hi everyone!! i'm back already!! anywho, here's chapter 6, i hope you enjoy it. by the way, if anyone wants to suggest names for the kittens, then just PM me with your suggestions. i posted info in the reviews section, so you can read more about it there. thanx!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Kid vs Kat, or any of it's characters. i only own Kit, Kaz, Skye, and Cassie. and the kittens of course(even though they aren't born yet)**

* * *

A few hours went by, and Kit got hungrier and hungrier. She ate whenever she could get her paws on food, no matter what it was. "Kit, you need to stop gorging yourself. You don't want to gain too much weight" Skye cautioned. Kat sighed nervously, watching Kit eat. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a dad. and he wasn't sure if he'd be a good dad or not.

_"at least Skye and I are getting along"_ he thought. the last thing he wanted was for his kittens to be around fighting. especially if the fight was between their father and uncle. he sighed. _"I hope this wasn't a mistake"_ he thought. _"no, don't be ridiculous! You're going to have kittens with the girl you're totally crazy about. That's great!"_

"Kat?" he turned to see Kit looking at him, a worried expression on her face. "are you ok?"

he nodded. "yeah, I'm fine"

Kit yawned and stretched. "good. I'm going to take a nap" Kat nodded as Kit went out into the backyard to curl up in the sun. she sighed as she lay comfortably in the soft grass, the green blades tickling her skin. she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Kit's dream..._  
_  
"hey, be careful you two!" Kit called. She and Kat were sitting in a field by a big pond, watching their kittens play. There were four of them, just like before. _

_"mama, look over here!" _

_Kit turned and saw her daughter, the little dark grey/purple kitten, standing at the edge of a big boulder. She crouched down, trying to get a better look at the pond below. _

_"be careful honey!" Kat called. Kit smiled, watching her daughter lean over the edge of the rock. But suddenly Kit frowned. A dark, shadowy figure crept up behind her kitten, arms outstretched. "no!" Kit screamed as the figure pushed her daughter over the edge of the rock, causing her to fall, flailing wildly. _

_"you will pay for hurting me!" the figure yelled. "you will regret rejecting me!"_

Kit woke up covered in sweat, her heart pounding like mad. She looked around and saw that she was still in the Burtonberger's backyard. "it was just a dream. A horrible dream" Kit muttered, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. _"that's the second time I've had a nightmare like that"_ she thought. _"I hope they aren't premonitions about what's going to happen in the future"_. Kit gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "contractions" she muttered. "wow, no one told me these would hurt this bad!" after about five seconds, the pain ceased. She sighed. "let's hope that won't happen again for a while"

"are you ok Kit?" she turned and sighed when she saw Honeyfluff standing behind her.

"don't you have somewhere to go?" Kit asked, laying back down to try to take another nap.

Honeyfluff shook her head. "no, I'm actually real bored. Do you want to do something?"

Kit shook her head. "no, not right now. I'm exhausted. I don't even know why, I haven't done much today".

"it's probably just from the pregnancy" Honeyfluff said, glancing at Kit's bulging stomach.

Kit sighed, laying her head on her paws. "I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better"

**…**

"sorry guys,, but my dad's kind of _making_ me go on this trip" Dennis told Coop and Cassie. The three friends were at Dennis' house, and Dennis was telling them about the road trip his dad had planned for them, since summer vacation would start in a few weeks.

"bummer Dennis, I really hoped to hang out with you a lot since I'm moving soon" Cassie said, frowning.

Dennis grinned. "I know, but don't worry Cas. Coop will still be here, won't you Coop?"

Coop blushed and rolled his eyes. Dennis had figured out right from the start that Coop liked Cassie, and he teased him about it a lot whenever Cassie wasn't around. "uh, yeah. Cassie and I will be hanging out a lot".

Cassie smiled. "that sounds great. Dad and I already got most of the packing done, so I don't think dad will need any more help there".

"meow!"

the three friends turned and saw an orange cat walk over to them and start rubbing against Cassie's legs. "hey Kaz!" she said, reaching down and picking him up. Kaz purred and rubbed his head against Cassie's shoulder.

"so you're taking Kaz with you?" Coop guessed.

Cassie nodded. "yes, of course" she petted Kaz for a few more seconds before setting him back down. He turned and ran off, slipping into Dennis' backyard. Karina was there waiting for him.

"what took you so long?!" she grumbled.

"well _excuse me_ if the girl picks me up every time she sees me!"

Karina smirked. "you're going soft, aren't you?"

Kaz shook his head. "no, of course not! I don't care about that human!" but deep down, Kaz knew he was lying. Sure he hadn't cared about Cassie at first, but the longer he lived with her, the fonder of her he got. She took good care of him, and she let him sleep in her bed with her every night. He sighed. "what am I going to do?"

"Kaz, did you hear me?" Karina snapped, tearing Kaz away from his thoughts.

"oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

Karina rolled her eyes. "I was saying that we need to come up with a plan soon, before the humans take you away. got any ideas?" Kaz paused a moment, thinking.

"no, not really"

Karina sighed. "ok, let's think. What's the most important thing to Kat and Kit?"

"uh, they really care about eachother" Kaz said.

Karina shook her head. "no no no, we need to be able to devastate _both_ of them! Hmm…" she snapped her fingers. "I got it! I have the perfect plan! Unfortunately, it'll have to wait till the kittens are born. But it'll be worth it" she leaned over to Kaz and whispered her plan in his ear.

"ooh, that's a great plan Karina!"

the purple cat smiled. "of course it is. And then Kat and Kit will pay for what they did to us"

* * *

**ooh, i wonder what Karina and Kaz are going to do?!?! lol, you'll find out soon enough. i hope y'all like this chapter, and don't forget to review!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	7. The search

**hey everyone, i'm back with another chapter!! _HUZAH_!!!! lol, anywho, i hope you guys like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Kid vs Kat or any of it's characters. i only own Kit, Kaz, Skye, Cassie, and the kittens(even though they haven't been born yet)**

* * *

"well she looks fine to me" Dr. Smith said. Burt, Coop, and Millie had taken Kit to the vet to get her checked out. Kat had come along too, since he ran into the cat carrier and wouldn't let anyone get him out.

"why are you so sweaty?" Kit asked.

Kat grinned. "me, sweaty? I'm not sweaty"

"then what's the wet stuff on you?"

"uh… I fell in the pool?"

Kit rolled her eyes. "we don't have a pool you ding dong! and it's ok to be nervous. I'm a little nervous too"

Kat sighed. "ok, so I'm sort of nervous. I mean, I've never been a dad before. What if I'm horrible at it?"

Kit snickered. "oh stop worrying! You're going to be a great dad!"

Kat sighed. "I hope so"

"thank you Dr. Smith" Burt said, picking up the cat carrier. "so when did you say she should be due?"

"in about four weeks"

"four weeks?!" Coop said, surprised. "doesn't it take longer then that?"

Dr. Smith shook his head. "no, it doesn't take very long when it comes to cats"

"oh" Coop said, looking at Kit. He felt a twinge of worry during the drive home. What if the kittens took after Kat and hated him? it was bad enough when he only had Kat to deal with, but a whole bunch of little Kats? Just thinking about it made Coop shiver. _"I sure hope they turn out like Kit"_ he thought.

MEANWHILE, ON THE PLANET CATNIP…  
"I'm tired of waiting for a report! If I have to go to earth myself...!" Bastet was saying. Bastet was a very elegant cat who had come form a poor family on Planet Catnip. but then she had fallen in love with Grogan, the prince of Catnip, and when he became king, she became queen. Bastet was one of the most beautiful cats on the planet, with skin as white as snow, and a silver tail. And now she was worried sick about her children. Her daughter had run away to earth nearly a year and a half earlier, and Bastet and Grogan had reluctantly sent their son to find her. and they hadn't heard from him in weeks.

"please Bastet, don't worry" Grogan said, trying to calm his mate. Grogan was a strict, but fair king, and the cats of Catnip loved him, saying he was one of the most wonderful kings that had ever ruled. He was also very handsome, with dark blue, almost black skin, with a dark red tail. The one cat he didn't seem to have a very good handle with was his own mate. But he knew Bastet's maternal instincts were just going into overdrive, and he couldn't blame her for being worried, because he was worried too. he just tried not to act too upset so that Bastet wouldn't get upset, but she seemed to be getting worked up anyway.

"Grogan, I'm worried about them" Bastet said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know Bastet, I'm worried too. but going to earth is out of the question…"

"why?" Bastet demanded. "why, because you're afraid to go there? Grogan, our children are there, and they could be in danger! Now I'm going to earth to find them, and you can either come with me or stay here"

Grogan sighed. "there's no changing your mind, is there?"

Bastet shook her head. "no, not a chance"

Grogan sighed again and turned to a guard standing nearby. "assemble a catpod immediately. The queen and I are taking a little trip"

BACK ON EARTH…  
"only four weeks?" Skye said to Kat. The two cats were sitting on Coop's bed, watching Kit sleep on Coop's pillow.

Kat nodded. "yeah, I can't believe it. In just four weeks I'm going to be a dad"

Skye rolled his eyes. "you're already a dad…"

"oh, you know what I mean" Kat said, laughing. "but I am nervous that I won't be a good dad. I mean, what if the kittens hate me?"

Skye snickered. "they're not going to hate you, sheesh! Don't be so paranoid!"

Kit growled and lifted her head. "do you two _mind_?! I'm trying to sleep!"

Skye sighed. "sorry Kit, we'll try to be quiet. Or we can leave…"

Kit frowned. "what, you're just going to leave me?" tears welled up in her eyes. "i-I thought you two loved me, why would you leave me in here all alone?!"

she started to cry and Skye rolled his eyes. "ok, we're not leaving! We'll stay here with you… all right?"

Kit immediately stopped crying and smiled. "oh really, you will!? Oh thanks guys, I'm so glad you're not leaving me!" she suddenly glared at them. "now please be quiet so I can get some sleep!" then she curled back up and dosed off gain.

"wow, those mood swings are really annoying" Skye said.

Kat nodded. "yeah, I hear you there. just one more reason why I can't wait for the kittens to be born".

Skye agreed. "yeah, I'm so excited about being an uncle!" just then, they heard a loud boom, and saw something fly past the window.

"whoa, was that another catpod?!" Kat asked, surprised.

"looked like it. and it looked like it had the royal emblem on the side" Skye said, standing up and jumping off the bed. "I'll stay here with Kit, you go check it out"

Kat nodded. He hurried downstairs and out through the back door. Sure enough, the catpod was there, and two cats were just getting out of it as Kat ran over to them. He gasped when he realized who they were. "King Grogan and Queen Bastet! I-it's an honor to be in your presence!" Kat bowed respectively.

"hello there, you might be able to help us" Grogan said.

"I will help you any way I can" Kat said.

Bastet smiled. "why thank you, we're looking for our son and daughter"

"you mean the prince and princess?" Kat said.

Grogan nodded. "yes. Our daughter ran away to earth a few months ago, and we sent our son to look for her. we haven't had contact with him in weeks, and we finally decided to just come here ourselves"

"well your majesty, I can't say that I've seen the prince or princess around, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out for them" Kat said. _"I'll have to tell Kit and Skye about this too"_ he thought.

"why thank you so much dear" Bastet said.

"come, we must keep looking" Grogan said, and he and his mate hurried off, jumping over the Burtonberger's fence and disappearing from sight.

"what did they want?"

Kat turned and saw Kit and Skye walking toward him. "apparently the prince and princess of Catnip are gone" Kat said. "and the king and queen have come here themselves to find them"

Kit frowned. "oh my, I hope they're found"

"yes, or else the cats on Catnip will have no rulers once the king and queen pass on" Skye added.

Kat sighed and looked up at the sky. He wondered where the royal cats were hiding out. wherever they were, he hoped Grogan and Bastet found them soon.

* * *

**well guys, how was that? i hope y'all liked this chapter, and i'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon!! _please_ review!!!!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	8. The birth

**heyo everyone! so sorry to keep you waiting, but i've kind of been stuck on this story for a while. but i've got some more ideas and i'll try to update more often. once again, i apologize for the wait.**

**and a special thanks to my friend PerryRocks for suggesting the names Groncha, Bendre, and Nickle. and to kat for suggesting the name Chlorine. even though i didn't use that name this time around, i might use it in the future! much love to both of ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _do not_ own Kid vs Kat or any of it's characters. i only own Kit, Skye, Kaz, Cassie, the kittens(of course), and any other characters that aren't in the show**

* * *

"Oh man, I feel _awful_!" Kit groaned, lying on the couch.

"Hey Kit, how're you feeling?" Kit meowed as Coop sat next to her, scratching behind hr ear. "i can't wait for your kittens to be born! Even if they are Kats" he smiled a little. "Let's just hope they take after you Kit" the pink cat purred, enjoying the attention. Coop frowned, looking at Kit's stomach. He was really worried that the kittens would turn out to be like Kat. Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Millie yelled, running over and grabbing the phone. "Hello? Oh hi! Yeah he's here. COOP, IT'S FOR YOU!"

Coop winced. "Ok Millie, _geeze_! You don't have to yell!" he grabbed the phone from her, ignoring the ringing in his ears. "Hello?"

"Hi Coop"

Coop blushed. "Oh, hi Cassie!"

"I wanted to tell you that I won't be able to come over today. i have a bad cold, and dad doesn't want me going anywhere"

Coop frowned, feeling his heart sink. "Oh, that's ok, I understand. Just call me when you're able to come over, ok?"

"I will"

"ok, cool. Bye Cas"

"bye Coop"

Coop hung up the phone and sighed. He looked at Kit, who had followed him into the kitchen and was rubbing on his legs. "Kit, are you hungry?" Kit meowed and purred loudly. Coop got out a box of Fishy Frisky bits and poured some into Kit's bowl. "Here you go Kit. Enjoy!"

"Don't worry Coop, I will" Kit said, but of course, all Coop heard was, "meow meow meow, meow meow"

"Kit?"

the pink cat turned just in time to see Skye squeeze into the house though the sliding glass doors. "That's one good thing about being an alien" Skye said. "Our bodies are like rubber, or putty. We can slip through anything!"

Kit smiled a little. "Yeah, that is pretty cool" "so how're you feeling today sis?"

Kit shrugged. "Oh, I'm a little queasy, but other then that, I'm fine"

Skye smiled. "Good, I don't like seeing you like this" Kit giggled and nuzzled her brother affectionately.

"You know Skye, you're going to be an amazing dad"

Skye laughed. "Me, a dad? What made you say that?"

"Oh come on, you're a handsome, eligible young cat. When you have kittens of your own someday, they'll be very lucky to have a dad like you"

Skye smiled. "aww, thanks sis. That means a lot. But I don't think I'll ever have a mate, or even a girlfriend"

Kit rolled her eyes. "Nonsense, of course you will! You might be surprised Skye. Love can come when you least expect it"

Skye snickered. "Have you been reading the little strips of paper from the fortune cookies again?"

Kit shrugged. "Maybe" the siblings laughed, glad for their moment alone. They hadn't really had any quality time together in a while, and they were enjoying it.

"Hey guys"

the siblings turned as Kat walked over to them. "Hey Kat" Skye said.

Kat nodded and sat beside Kit. "How're you doing sweetheart?"

Kit sighed. "I'm fine. Just…" Kit cut herself off when she hissed in pain.

"Kit, what's wrong?" Skye and Kat demanded.

"Nothing, it's just a… a contraction" Kit managed to choke out.

Skye laid his paw over Kit's. "Just breathe Kit, ok? Breathe slow and deep"

Kit nodded, following her brothers instructions. About 12 seconds later, Kit relaxed. "I-It's over" she stammered, sighing. "Wow, I _hate_ those things!"

Kat nuzzled her. "Don't worry Kit, once the kittens are born, you won't have to worry about contractions anymore"

Kit smiled a little. "Yeah, good point" she sighed and laid her head on Kat's shoulder. "Another reason I can't wait for this to be over" she went into the living room and jumped on the couch.

"Hello Kit!"

Kit looked up as Burt leaned down and stroked her back. Kit purred and rubbed against his hand. "You know Coop, I just thought of a great idea"

"what's that dad?"

"I was thinking that when Cassie moves, maybe she'd like to have one of the kittens"

Coop smiled. "Wow dad, that's a _great_ idea! I bet Cassie would love that!"

Kit smiled. She liked Cassie, and she wouldn't mind if Cassie adopted one of the kittens.

"Did those two just agree to give Cassie one of our kittens?" Kat asked, jumping onto the couch beside his girlfriend.

Kit nodded. "Yes, why? Does that bother you or something?"

"Yes, actually, it _does_ bother me!"

Kit frowned. "Why? Cassie is a wonderful human! I know she would take good care of one of our kittens"

"it's not Cassie I have a problem with" Kat explained. "It's Kaz"

Kit frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "Oh Kat, you're right! We can't let Cassie have one of our babies as long as Kaz is around. what are we going to do?"

Kat shrugged. "I'm not sure. But we have to make sure that Cassie doesn't like any of our kittens. That way she won't pick one and our babies will be safe from Kaz"

Kit sighed. "Well, I'm not sure what we should…" she gasped sharply. "Oh gosh!" she hissed.

"Kit, what is it?" Kat asked.

Kit looked at him, anxiety in her eyes. "Kat, I… I think it's _time_!"

Kat didn't understand at first. "Huh?"

"_THE KITTENS ARE COMING_!"

...

"_What_!" Kat said, his eyes widening. "Now?"

"_YES_!" Kit yelled, glaring at him. "WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR? GO GET HELP!" Skye put his paw around Kit, talking softly to her.

Kat ran into the kitchen where Burt was making sandwiches for himself, Coop, and Millie. "MEOW!" Kat jumped up onto the table.

"Millie, get your mangy cat off the table!" Coop said, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Kat can sit on the table if he wants too!" Millie said.

"_MEOW_!" Kat meowed louder, then he jumped off the table and headed for the living room.

"Millie, did you feed Mr. Kat today?" Burt asked.

"Yes daddy"

"then what's the matter with him?"

suddenly a loud yowl came from the living room, making everyone jump. "Oh no, Kit!" Coop said. He jumped up from the table and followed Kat.

Skye looked up. "Oh no, your owners are coming!" he kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'll be right outside, ok?" Kit nodded, and Skye slipped through the sliding glass doors just as Coop and Kat came into the room.

"Dad, I think Kit's going to have her babies!" Coop yelled.

Burt and Millie ran over. "What, _now_?" Burt said.

Kit groaned, breathing hard.

"It'll be ok" Kat said.

"Shut up!" Kit snapped. She yowled again, lying on her side.

"What do we do?" Coop asked, worried about his cat.

"Ok, let's just calm down" Burt said. "Coop, you stay here. I'm going to go call the vet"

Coop nodded, and Burt went back into the kitchen, taking a reluctant Millie with him. "But daddy, I want to see the kittens!"

"You will sweetie, but they aren't born yet!" Kit was breathing quicker, her claws digging into the carpet.

About five minutes later, Burt and Millie came back. "Dr. Smith said to bring her in right away" Burt said. as soon as Coop opened the cat carrier, Kat leaped inside, and no one protested or tried to get him out. Everyone's attention was focused on Kit. On the way to the vet's, Coop and Millie kept glancing inside the carrier.

"Is Kit going to be ok?" Millie asked worriedly.

"Of course she is" Coop said.

Once they got to the vet's, Burt had Millie stay in the waiting room with Kat. "But daddy, I want to see the kittens being born!" Millie whined.

"I'm sorry Millie, but you're a little young to be seeing that kind of thing" Burt said. "Besides, you have to stay out here and comfort Mr. Kat. He seems pretty upset"

Millie smiled a little. "Don't worry Mr. Kat, it'll be ok!" she hugged him tight. Kat gasped for air, relieved when Millie loosened her grip. She sat down in one of the waiting room chairs, holding Kat in her lap. Kat felt his heart pounding in his chest. He hoped Kit and the kittens were going to be ok.

...

30 MINUTES LATER…

Kat's ears pricked up when he heard a door open. He looked up and saw Burt and Coop come out into the waiting room.

Millie smiled. "Are the kittens here daddy?" she asked.

Burt smiled and nodded. "Yes Millie"

"how many did Kit have?"

"_Four_!" Coop said, smiling.

Millie squealed. "Can I see them now?"

"Yes sweetie, but you have to be quiet, ok? Kit's not feeling very well" Burt said.

Millie nodded and she followed Burt and Coop into the back room. Kat felt his heart hammering in his chest. _"Four kittens!"_ he thought. _"I have four kids now"_ he smiled a little. When the got into the room, Kat squirmed from Millie's grip, but no one seemed to notice. He could see Kit lying on an examination table, four tiny kittens snuggled up by her.

Kat smiled as he jumped up onto the table. "Kit?"

Kit looked up and smiled tiredly. "Kat!" she nuzzled him. "I'm so happy you're here"

Kat nodded. "Of course" he looked down at the kittens. They were each a different color; one was bright yellow, one was a light shade of aquamarine, one was lime green, and one was grey with a dark purple tail. "Do you have any names yet?" Kat asked.

Kit nodded. "Yes, I have one for the yellow one. It's a girl" she smiled. "We should name her Sonny"

Kat looked down at the kitten; her fur was bright yellow, as bright as the sun. "Sonny… I like it" he smiled and looked at the green kitten. He quickly checked it over. "This one's a boy" he thought a minute. "How about… Bendre?"

"Bendre?" Kit said. Kat shrugged,

Kit smiled. "I like it. It sounds so… sophisticated. Bendre it is" she nudged the aquamarine colored kitten. "This one's a boy too"

"he has such a pretty coat color" Kat said.

Kit nodded, fighting back a yawn. "What should his name be?"

"How about Nickle?" Kat said.

Kit thought a minute. "I like it" they both looked at the last kitten, the grey kitten with the dark purple tail.

"She's such an unusual color" Kat said. "I don't think I've ever seen one of our kind that was two different coat colors"

Kit giggled. "Well she's special" the parents sat, thinking for a minute. "Hmm, how about… Groncha?" Kit said.

Kat looked at her. "Groncha?" "Yeah, I've heard the name before. I think it's unique"

Kat smiled. "I like it. Groncha. She looks like a Groncha I think"

Kit sighed and yawned. "Sonny, Bendre, Nickle, and Groncha; our babies"

"they're so cute!" Millie said.

"Dr. Stevens said that they shouldn't be moved around too much, but we'll be able to at least take them home" Burt said. he got the cat carrier ready and Coop carefully moved Kit and the kittens inside it.

Millie picked Kat up. "Let's go home and play with your babies Mr. Kat!"

Kat smiled as they all got in the car and headed back to the Burtonberger's house.

he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

**well there you have it folks, THE KITTENS ARE HERE! and again, special thanks to PerryRocks and kat for the names. i hope to have the next chapter up soon, and _please_ review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
